Strike that, Reverse it
by Anti-Carly
Summary: Sonic & gang are at ease & peace, nothing's awry. Yet Shadow is restless, alone; desiring for someone to love him & he to love someone. But to answer his silent prayer a new creature is created, a new ultimate life form! Yet she's incomplete & ignorant to what powers she possesses & how long she can use them. Shadow will be her guide along with Sonic & team! Love's in bloom!
1. Where's That 4th Chaos Emerald?

**Many many moons ago I was a member of the old 4kidstv website where they had fanfic stories and a long forgotten format. I forget my name but those of you by chance who are reading this and have grown up still loving the Sonic gang as I have and can remember my character Flare the Hedgehog who is Shadow's love with their child Ruth please let me know! Her looks, Flare, are portrayed as long, light brown fur with silver tips at the end of her spikes where the tips are pointing up, she has long silver claws, her belly is silver and she has three silver streaks on her back leading onto her tail that ends in a silver tip. She has orange/yellow eyes and in the middle of her forehead a small chip of the yellow chaos emerald is infused. She could fly, run as fast as sonic could, and had half the strength of knuckles. She also had a black, orange tipped chao named Blackie but I will change his name. I can remember this one wonderful kid who put my character, Flare, into their story as a hero, a leading character, and it was based in kindergarten and they all were "romantically" involved, as little kids are at that age. I don't remember her name but there was also a character in that kindergarten story that wanted to kill Flare because she was jealous that she had Shadow and not her. She went so far as to draw a picture of her and shadow holding hands in front of a tombstone that said 'R.I.P Flare'. She also stood up for Shadow when he was beaten up on the playground. My character was cast in a light that was strong and leading and I will never forget that and I thank you to that wonderful writer who saw my character and loved her and put her as one of the main stars of your stories long ago. God Bless!**

The blasting of sirens roused Shadow from his restless sleep. Eyes creaking open and blinking in the streetlight from the cracked blinds inside his room; he sighed and sat up. Walking over to the window he gazed out into the night, taking note on how deserted the streets always looked during this hour. Spinning around he took in his small dark bedroom what is living room, and kitchen, and bathroom. This served as his entire apartment. Turning back he gazed down the three stories and saw a young couple walking by; hands tightly interlocked and laughter rising to hit his ears. The two of them obviously oblivious to the hour of night or rather, morning. Sighing again, eyes shut in exhaustion he made his way back to bed.

Lying down he began to think, for the millionth time, of how solitary he kept himself, knowing full well that just across the way Sonic and his friends inhabited the adjacent building

Friends…not alone.

Rolling over arm covering his eyes he kept firm the lock and key he had on his emotions: completely apathetic, but by choice. Rolling back over, arms spread out lying on his back staring at the ceiling he silently wished that he wasn't so alone that Maria was there, that he had someone to hold in his arms.

He'll never admit that to himself, admitting that he needed someone to love and love him would sour his pride and arrogance. It would tarnish that "loner wolf" that "ultimate life form" title he worked so hard to brand upon himself as well as to live up to. It would cost too much… Sighing again, he still prayed for that person. He always prayed for that person that would rush in and make him feel that he had a place in this world; that he wasn't this manmade monster inside a world of creatures in who he loathed deeply. Closing his eyes, he succumbed to sleep.

No more than a second had passed when he snapped them open shooting right up in bed. There was something wrong with the chaos emeralds. Whipping the covers off he jumped to his feet and ran to the hidden compartment behind the kitchen in which he stored them.

One…Two…Three…Four…Five…Six…Six….?

Where was the seventh? Red, teal, blue, green, white, purple….where's yellow? Where's the yellow one!

Straightening himself up his breathing became labored and sweat started to appear. Eggman was incapacitated, the Black Arms were gone, Black Doom is dead so who took the yellow chaos emerald? How did they get in and find it and why just one, why only the yellow one? Slamming the door shut to the hidden compartment he ran out of his apartment and dashed to the building adjacent his. Running to the door fully owned by the Sonic crew, he slammed on the door where the blue rat was and waited his emergence.

Opening the door the blue hedgehog gave a coy smile when he saw it was him, "Yo Shadow! What excuse is it this time? Did I sabotage your wardrobe? Or fill your toilet with piranhas?"

He sighed and smirked, trying to keep his cool, "Where is it? C'mon now where is my chaos emerald."

He cocked his head to the side, "What are you talking about? A chaos emerald is missing?"

Shadow, "My yellow chaos emerald is missing yes and it wouldn't be the first time you tampered with them."

Amy appeared out of the doorway in her bath robe, smiling she approached the two male hedgehogs and hung over Sonic's shoulder.

Amy, "What up Shadow? Do you need anything?"

He sighed, "Just my missing Chaos Emerald. I had my suspicions that Sonic took it but seeing the ignorance shining even brighter than normal throughout his face I hold doubts now."

Amy, "Well it was stolen from your apartment right? So check the security camera!"

Cursing himself that he didn't think of that first he swore and said, "My apologies, have a good night you two."

Only after watching Amy give Sonic a look that caused Shadow's heart to burn with loneliness and seal it with a kiss, they bade him goodnight. She rubbed the back of one of his ears and turning, closed the door behind them.

Looking down, waiting for the sharp stab of pain to subside, he left the building to return to his own.

Running back across the street he slipped into the control room and made sure the guards were well asleep. He dug up the taping of the night before. Popping it in the player he saw his hallway. Fast forwarding he stopped the film when a dark figure came on the scene. Playing it back he saw that the time was late last night yesterday, right before he had come home. The figure picked his lock and entered into his room. Minutes later the figure emerged holding the missing emerald and sped out of the hallway. Rewinding it, pausing, and zooming in, he gave an I-can't-believe-this-guy smirk and sat back in the chair.

He sighed, "Oh Eggman, when will you just leave everyone alone and stay dead?"

He played it back again and chuckled at the inferior little robot who broke in, but he quickly became disturbed at the thought that it knew where he kept the emeralds and only took _one_ after finding all.

Sighing again he ejected the tape and set up the controls to view the current day and time of tonight's security footage. Rising from the chair he exited the room as silently and swiftly as he entered it.

Walking back to his room he shook his head in dismay. As much as he hated to think of needing assistance he did need Sonic and his friend's help in case Eggman was plotting another large scale attack. He knew when a battle only needed one adversary or a group and this one would more than likely need a group.


	2. Chaotic Blast

Shadow, "So after reviewing the footage as you told me Amy, I found that a little recognizable friend gave me an unexpected visit."

The entire group was gathered around in the living room of the Sonic building. Sonic and Amy were on the couch next to Knuckles and Rouge. Silver and Blaze were together on the love seat. Cream and Cheese were sitting on the floor, and Tails and Sticks were aiding Shadow with the footage display on the TV.

Sonic, "Whoa, it's Bokkun! Why did he want only one chaos emerald?"

Knuckles, "Yeah and the yellow one out of them all. It's unheard of for someone to just take one when all of them are needed for the extreme power, along with the Master Emerald of course."

Shadow crossed his arms and sighed, "I'm not sure what Eggman's angle is and that's why I'm asking for you all to help me in my search. I know that it would be idiotic of me to move in alone; knowing me, Engman probably guessed that I would do that and spring a trap. But I know better and have to keep a clear head and swallow my pride. Plus you guys would find out anyway and burst my plans with a surprise appearance so I'll just eliminate that factor now."

Rouge, "Wow, get that on tape. Shadow the Hedgehog is actually asking someone else for help. What happened Shadow grown soft over the years?"

Knuckles had his hands around her shoulders and he gently hushed her for her provocative comment. She turned to him with a coy look and he kissed the side of her cheek.

Shadow closed his eyes and took a deep breath calming the rising anger that bubbled up. Opening them he took a scan of the room starting with Silver and ending with Tails; from left to right. He noticed that every single one of these people in who he could technically call as "friends" had a significant other or companion. His demeanor dropped again and he became lost within himself until Silver broke him out of it.

Silver, "Hey Shad! What's got into ya? What is the plan!"

Shaking his head clear he returned to his battle ready self,

"First we need to locate Eggman, child's play. Tails have you found any radiological activity on the emerald yet?"

Spinning around in his chair his fingers flew about the keyboard pulling up his radars.

Tails,"Hmmmmm..Ah-ha! I found a center point located on the northeastern side of town. A multitude of activity is surging within that area, yet it's seems too big for just one chaos emerald. That _has_ to be Eggman."

Jumping to his feet Sonic shouted, "Alright let's go!"

Amy stood with him, "Hold on Sonic we need to make a plan first! This could all be one huge trap."

Blaze, "We can scout out the area and come in at different sides of the building meeting within the heart of the facility. Eggman couldn't possibly have rigged every nook and cranny of his makeshift fortress."

Sticks, "But what if it was? Then we'd all be separated from each other and what good would that do then?"

Cream, "What about letting Rouge fly in and steal back the chaos emerald, she's the best jewel thief I ever have known!"

Rouge, "Ah, she's learning!"

Cream, "Or what if two groups entered in at opposing entrances and meet up at the closest point, then storm in to take down Eggman."

Rouge, "Very good my dear bunny friend! These are excellent possibilities all the way around but don't forget to use your resources. Remember, as the cute little rabbit said, I'm a renowned jewel thief so security and booby traps are my playground. Why don't you just send me in to disable the system and check the faults making a clear way for you guys, then well can all ambush Eggman as a whole."

Knuckles, "Rouge that's too dangerous for one person to go in and scout out."

Shadow, "Actually every idea has good points and I say yes to all. We split up into groups, one on the northwest corner and another on the southeast corner. Rouge will disable the security and fault systems but we will keep watch on her through Tails' tracking equipment then we all enter in and scout out to regroup right outside the room where Eggman is located. Tails will guide each group through the building so we all meet up at the right place."

Sonic, "Sounds like a plan! Let's get to it then!"

All nodding in approval everyone began to leave for the mission including Cream. Seeing this Shadow moved to her and gently put his hand on her shoulder,

"Where do you think you're going?"

She replied in her sweet voice, "I want to help get Eggman too!"

He smirk portrayed his pride and approval but he said, "I would love for you to be by our side and serve Eggman's head on a platter but you're still too young and I would be very unhappy to see any harm come your way, your's and that little guy too."

She grabbed her chao that was floating by her and presented him to Shadow, "Cheese!"

Shadow, "Right, Cheese."

He moved one finger to stroke the creature's cheek but this caused Cheese to happily shout,

"Chao chao!"

And he pounced on Shadow's head, laughing as Cream did.

Smirking at the fun he gently took Cheese off his head and handed him back to Cream, "Yes, I want you to stay here and watch the place. To have one so young and purely innocent like you to go into a battle with Eggman will ultimately crush all the purity you have and I don't want to see that. You will be here when I get back yes?"

She nodded with a small smile.

He nodded back, "Good, I will see you soon."

And with that he jetted out the door after the team.

…

Within no time they arrived at the base. It was a run down condemned warehouse that had layers of rust reaching up on the walls. Splitting into two teams, one headed by Tails and one by Sonic they put themselves into position; Sonic at the northwestern corner and Tails at the southeastern corner.

On Sonic's team was Shadow and Silver.

On Tails's team was Sticks, Blaze, and Knuckles.

Setting up they watched Rouge fly to the roof and climb in through a hatch, though, any of the torn away holes would've done just as well. Spurting to life, Tail's monitor saw everything through Rouge's eyes. Gliding around she gave her comments and updates:

"This place is a little too impoverished for Eggman's taste, maybe the old man's going senile."

Knuckles responded, standing next to Tails, "One could hope but probably no such luck."

Gliding through she looked to her sharp left and spotted a camera. Ducking under she flipped herself over and knocked the mechanism off its hinges with a swift kick, but seeing there wasn't any sparks or much effort to break the device she said,

"The camera I disabled was inoperative and already falling to pieces."

Knuckles, "Good, maybe Eggman has forgotten to keep up his technology."

Tails spoke through his ear piece, "Sonic you get that?"

Sonic, "Righty-O' buddy! Maybe we'll be lucky and everything is off or crumbling to dust!"

Standing next him was Shadow, crossed arms and eyes closed, "Don't get too cocky there, remember that Eggman has faked us out before. It's already too easy…"

Going on, Rouge took her full look of the entire area, making her way to the heart of the building. Stopping abruptly she feared she almost got caught between to walls of clamping spikes, but taking a further look, she saw that they were rusted and broken.

Rouge, "Fox-boy do you see this?"

Tails, "Yes another booby trap out of order….something doesn't seem right."

She kept going and floated by two large metal doors that concealed a large circular room within.

Rouge, "This must be where Eggman is, it's the only place that _doesn't_ have rust on it! What do you read from it Tails?"

Eyeing the scan he could read that the chaos emerald energy was centered from within.

Tails, "Yes, that's probably where the chaos emerald is and Eggman too. Yet there is a just a haywire of energy pumping away in there making it very dangerous for anyone to be around!"

Sticks, "But we can't tell anything for certain mate. We need to get in closer so we can read the infrared."

Rogue, "Alright, let me secure the other wing so the other team has a clear go but judging by the previous display it won't take that long."

Flying through without caution she whizzed by dead robots, broken wires, disabled cameras, and run down, inoperable traps.

Outside Sonic sighed impatiently, "When will we get to see some action?"

Throwing open the door Rouge shouted, "Hi boys!"

He jumped out of his skin screaming bloody murder, his back was completely turned to her when she did that. Smiling a coy smile she beckoned with her hand,

"C'mon in the water's fine!"

Glaring at her he led his team into the warehouse and Tails did the same on the other side.

Going through with involuntary caution both teams saw the extent of the decay. It was as if it was a scrap metal factory that had been abandoned and neglected for years. Soon the two teams regrouped at the steel doors where the chaos emerald was. Knuckles was immediately at Rouges side, she landed into his arms and they exchanged a smile. Another shudder passed through Shadow and he rolled his eyes. Shaking his head clear he reprimanded himself for feeling this way, it was seriously ridiculous that he of all people was feeling _that_ lonely!

Sticks, "I plugged in the infrared, let's see who's in there."

Raising the scanner the crew crowded in to see what lied behind the door and the sight shocked them all. Eggman's back could be made out as he faced away from them at work on something, but when he moved to the side he revealed that another life form was encased inside, his new project. And it looked to be in the form of a hedgehog.

Shadow took a step back in bewilderment, ' _How could Eggman do this? Was he creating another me?'_ He thought.

Tails, "That is….amazing!"

Sonic, "What Tails?"

Tails, "The concentrated chaos emerald power is definitely in there but it's emitting from two points: from the left of our viewing of Eggman the emerald itself I can see is clamped into a machine and the other area it's coming from is from that creature within, and the power is beyond the scales one emerald should emit!"

Everyone gasped.

Knuckles, "Is that even possible? Can you infuse a living thing with the power of a chaos emerald?"

Silver, "Wouldn't that, uh, kill them or something?"

Tails, "I don't know I've never seen it done before. Shadow this closely relates to you, what can you say about this?"

Shadow, "Well I am able to handle the chaos emerald's power but I'm highly restricted with that capability not to mention the entire ordeal is extremely energy costing so to create a life from based around the power of the emeralds will either make it the strongest thing that ever lived or the weakest, eventually causing it to collapse in on itself."

Blaze, "There is only one way to find this out and it's just behind that door."

Rouge, "I say we charge it, I don't want to waste that chaos emerald and I'm more than curious to see what this new life from holds. If its powered by jewels then they and I can get along to be great friends!"

Knuckles gave her a look.

Sonic, "What do ya say Tails? Seeing the condition that this place is in and watching the frantic working of Eggman on the infrared it looks as if he really could care less on security. We might be able to walk right in and take it and the new creature inside."

Sticks, "I can hang back here with a few teammates. A small party raid inside sounds the best. That way if we see any lick of trouble we can get ya out of there before things get really nasty!"

Tails nodded, "Good idea Sticks! Shadow, Sonic, and Knuckles will go with me and see what Eggman is up to. Everyone else stay here and monitor if we need help."

Rouge crossed her arms, "What? You still don't trust me to go in with you guys?"

Knuckles, "Not around jewels we don't!"

She stuck her tongue out at him and he countered with a playful smile.

Shadow, "Ok let's get a move on, I don't want Eggman to finish his plot while we stay out here messing around!"

Knuckles, "Sheesh someone's cranky!"

Sonic, "C'mon Knuckles we need to get the door open."

From within the doors:

Eggman, "Almost there! Just a few more minutes until she's complete!"

Decoe, "Mr. Eggman sir! The chaos emerald is loosing power!

Bocoe, "We don't know how long it will hold out, you need to get this done now!"

Eggman, "Stop rushing me you ignorant metal trash cans! She's almost done just a few more-"

BAM!

Knuckles blasted the doors, his knuckled gloved spikes stuck in them, the team was standing behind ready for battle.

Eggman turned to see them, "NO! How can you be here? I left no room for tracking!"

Shadow, "You forgot that we can track the energy of the chaos emeralds doctor. Now stop what your doing and- oh!"

Eggman had stepped away from the glass cylinder to reveal a brown and silver hedgehog from within. She was floating, standing upright unconscious. Staring dead straight at her you could see that her silver spiked tips of her spikes pointed upward almost mimicking the face of the sun. She had long silver claws reaching out of her hands and feet and her fur was long, longer than any hedgehogs'. Her fur was light brown mixed with silver. Her stomach was silver and her eyes, well they were closed at the moment. But the thing that caught Shadow's eye was the diamond shaped mark that centered her forehead. The color was yellow, matching the color of the stolen chaos emerald that sat just a little away and it was glowing with power.

Everyone's face was alight in wonder as they beheld the new creature from within.

Eggman, "I see you've found out my dirty little secret. Shadow this should be all too familiar for you. You all see the hedgehog that lies before you, her name is Flare. I was curious as to make a more better, more powerful, and less flawed ultimate life form than you were, Shadow. I had this persistent thought into infusing the power of a chaos emerald into a living being. I thought that if a creature could completely harness that power then nothing could stop it nor will the need for sleep or rest touch it.

Sonic, "Why did you only take one when you could've taken them all?"

Eggman, "I didn't want to raise any suspicion, preventing you ignorant pests from foiling my work. Plus she is a prototype, my first, and I didn't want to destroy all the emeralds if my experiment went horribly wrong. Also if she did come out perfected then that means I could make six other indestructible, infinitely powerful beings like her!"

Shadow, "How did you get a blood sample strong enough?"

Eggman, "I used my own and was surprised to see that the results were more than positive!"

Shadow, "Impossible!"

He laughed, "Apparently not! I was proving my hypothesis right, everything was going perfect! But you had to interrupt my plot! She is almost complete and you're keeping me from finishing what I set out for! Just a few more minutes of infusion and she'll be the most powerful being that the universe has ever seen!"

SMASH!

Eggman, "NNOOOOOO! You filthy rat!"

Knuckles had run over and smashed the machine that held the chaos emerald; hugging it to himself as he made his way back to the team.

Eggman, "What have you done? Now Flare doesn't stand a chance of survival! She should be crashing at any- what?"

The monitors and stats hooked up to the glass cylinder was shooting through the roof, shining brightly. The base began to shake.

Eggman, "Huh? This can't be? She's surpassing her power levels….hmm….Take cover!"

In a sudden burst of energy the glass cylinder splintered into a million pieces and the creature within opened her eyes. They were glowing a fiery yellow. She floated out of her containment chamber and down to where they all were. Sweeping her gaze across the entire room her look rested on Eggman.

Flare, "Who are you?"

Straightening up he said, "I am Dr. Eggman, your father! And you have a marvelous destiny ahead of you my dear!"

Flare, "Who am I? What is my destiny father?"

Eggman, "You're name is Flare. I created you to be the most powerful weapon the universe will ever see! World domination is our goal, you'll bring about such chaos and destruction clearing the way for my genius and rule!"

Looking from him to the Sonic gang her eyes held concern. She saw the emerald in Knuckles hands and smiled, "May I see that friend?"

He was awestruck and she extended her clawed hand. In a trance he gave it to her. She took it and brought it to her with a smile, she cradled it and was listening to the emerald as if it were talking to her.

"But that doesn't sound right to me…I se what you have been through. I won't let you down! She turned to Eggman, "I feel that your intentions are of an evil sort." I hear and see the stories of this emerald and it paints you as the villain. You have almost destroy these on numerous occasions. You are evil and need to be stopped, father."

Eggman, "Huh! How can you know what's good and what's evil! You've just came out of stasis into the waking world for the first time!"

Looking to the chaos emerald she was cradling she said, "It has something to do with this…. I don't like the vibes emitting from you, I trust _him_ more than I would trust you."

She pointed to Shadow.

Eggman, "But-"

Flare, "Silence please father. I know what peace is, the emerald cries peace and you are not peace."

She knocked him aside gently but enough to knock him off his feet. She landed on the floor near the crew. Scanning them she asked,

"Who are you all?"

Sonic smiled, "We'll get to introductions later, first let's get out of here!"

Flare, "Right but first everyone step back."

She waved her hand in front of them and it blazed with fire, her eyes glowed as well as the chaos emerald shard on her forehead and emerald in her other hand. Turning around she set fire to the entire mechanical workings of Eggman's lair; melting all the technology that was used to create her.

He reached forward in despair, unable to do anything to save his precious plans.

Finishing her arson she turned to him, "Sorry my father but I wanted to shut down your plans for world destruction and dominance, even though this doesn't stop you completely, since you still breathe, but it _will_ set you back."

Turning to Sonic and the gang she nodded her head and they escaped from the fiery destruction heading home.


	3. What You See is What You Get

**Thank you for the reviews my fellow writers and viewers! A special thanks to dashie250! Both I and my good friend Waruitenshi thank you for your words. Normally I thank my reviewers with a PM but I can't with you and that's fine but don't worry I'll thank you here! Thank you so much for your strong and courageous ideas. I'm so glad you love my story and yes it is the quote from Willy Wonka my friends and I say it all the time lol! You keep going strong and bold not fearing what to write or say, again thank you for your wonderful words my dear! God Bless! :D**

Walking along with the team Flare was taking in her new world around her, she was beside Shadow as they trekked on. Her glow was gone in her eyes an her head as well as the emerald. Looking at the sky and doting on its heavy clouded look she smiled widely in glee but her distraction caused her to trip over a pile of concrete and asphalt. Stumbling forward bending her claws in a painful way she grimaced. Shadow caught her underarm and her waist. He brought her back up to a standing position and gave her a blank look continuing on his way. Flare didn't take her eyes off of him, she was highly intrigued by the vibrant red streaks that coursed through his spikes. Slowly she lifted her hand and slightly, ever so slightly, reached forward and touched the side of his head running it through the red.

He stopped dead. Closing his eyes he breathed in a labored breath. No one ever touches him, he thought, not since…Maria…but it was foreign to him now and he didn't know what to say or how to react.

Turning to her he said, "May I help you?"

She smiled, a laugh playing on her lips, "Sorry, I was just curious."

Giving her a quizzical look he nodded and they continued walking. He guessed he understood her curiosity; her first time out in the world. He would be lying if he said he never felt even the slightest bit of wonder in his first waking hours of life.

Stopping again he turned to her and asked, "Why did you say that you would even trust me before you'd trust Eggman?"

Pondering to herself cocking her head to one side she hummed as she thought, "I can't exactly say for certain but I have a strong intuition that I can read people's basic lines. The emerald speaks too, it likes you. I had felt something off about my father and it was terrible, I didn't want to be around it. With you I could feel only a slight bit of discomfort but it's misguided."

Shadow, "Misguided? How so?"

Flare, "I feel that you're misunderstood and very very alone. You just want to fulfill something, a promise maybe? And you're quite unsure at times, you get mixed up a lot with who's side you should be on. Again I can't be certain, I just get this vibe, the emerald tells me you're good."

He was thoroughly amazed. Was he that easy to read?

Shadow, "Hmph."

He walked on. She sped up her pace to catch up with him.

Flare, "I-I didn't mean to offend! I won't ever do it again, I promise I could be wrong I didn't mean to say anything to make you upset!"

He stopped and looked at her, "Forget about it."

She nodded with a smile and he returned a small smirk that was there for a fleeting second.

Rouge, "Hey you two lovebirds back there! Let's get a move on! We can't wait all day on you Shadow to put the moves on her so let's go!"

His face was stone-set barely phased, maybe even slightly angered. After seeing this Flare's amused reaction died down to match his stoicism, following along as he did.

…

Walking through the house with mild chatter Cream and Cheese perked up at the sound. Running forward she made her way to Shadow who was just entering through the door and threw her arms around him and hugged him. He was taken a little aback by this.

Cream, "Yay! I'm glad you made it back ok! Did everything go well with Eggman? What was he up to?"

Shadow gently patted her on the head, "I'm glad you heeded my advice and staid put. Eggman was trying to create a new ultimate life form, one that could be way more powerful than me. She's infused with chaos emerald power but we stopped him before he could finish."

Her eyes widened in shock, "Wow! Where is she now? The life form, did she die?"

He indicated to his right, "Here she is."

Her eyes filled with awe as she caught a glimpse of Flare. Moving forward she took her one hand in both of hers, gently and awefully.

Cream, "It's nice to meet you Miss! My name is Cream and this is my chao Cheese."

Cheese, "Chao chao!"

Getting a good look at Cheese her eyes brightened and her face shined with affection.

Flare, "Oh, _my_ goodness!"

She grabbed him and snuggled him into her arms, Cheese finding the emerald and hugging it too.

Flare, "You are the most cutest thing I've ever laid my eyes on! Well there hasn't been much to compare to yet, but I can tell you that you are the most cutest and sweetest little being!"

She gingerly stroked one of her claws on Cheese's belly causing him to chuckle with glee.

Looking up from him Flare said, "Oh I apologize for stealing your little chao friend, you don't mind do you?"

Cream squinted her eyes in delight, "Of course not! Cheese loves to receive attention!…I'm sorry Miss but I didn't get your name?"

Flare, "Oh it's Flare, sorry to not have mentioned it before."

Cream, "That's ok!"

She extended one of her hands to Cream's and shook it; Cheese still in her arms.

From the living room you could here Sonic shout, "Hey Flare c'mon in here and we'll introduce everybody to ya!"

…

Standing in a half circle the crew stood in the living room staring at the couch where Flare sat. She was still holding Cheese and they both stared at the crew, all fellow caregivers of each other it seems.

Sonic, "I'll go first. My name is Sonic the Hedgehog and you can call me the captain of the group but we all function independently and work collaboratively as equals, so my point is moot. And if anyone asks I'm the most fastest thing alive!"

Flare, "Nice to meet you Sonic! I'd love to take you up on that fastest thing alive jazz too. I feel that I can beat you, at some point at least!"

He chuckled, "Oh-ho! Challenge accepted!"

Stepping forward was Tails, "Hi! I'm Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails. I am the mechanic of the group who likes to tinker away on my own inventions, all good intentioned of course, I'm not like Eggman! I am also a controller of the technology we handle here so if there is anything you need fixing or creating, bring it to me and I'll be glad to help!"

She nodded and smiled, "A pleasure Tails, I'll keep your offer in mind."

Knuckles stepped forward, "I am Knuckles the Echidna, I am the powerhouse no doubt the strongest one here!"

He said beaming with pride.

Rouge, "And the most gullible."

He gave her a glare then continued, "I am also put in charge of the master emerald and being that your life is connected to chaos emeralds I would assume the safety of the master emerald would be as important to you as it is to me."

She titled her head, "How so Knuckles?"

Knuckles, "The master emerald powers the seven chaos emeralds and without it the emeralds die. It is most sought after which means it needs heavy guarding, so with my life I protect it and now you."

She smiled sweetly, "Well thank you for your service Knuckles, I'll watch your back as you watch mine and that master emerald. I must remind myself not to get in a fist fight with you if you're the strongest!"

She finished this with a laugh causing Knuckles to rub the back if his head in bashfulness.

Knuckles, "Ah well ya know, it's my specialty is all."

Rouge gave him a nasty jealous glare causing him to jump a bit when he looked at her.

Sticks spoke up next, "Hey there Flare! My name is Sticks the Badger, I am also a tech person that helps Tails round the shop. If for some reason ya can't find Tails and need some mechanic's aid, find me! I'll do just as well mate!"

Flare, "Nice to meet you Sticks, it's good to know we got two technological experts in the group."

Silver and Blaze stepped up together.

Silver, "My name is Silver the Hedgehog."

Blaze, "And I'm Blaze the Cat."

Silver, "I have the special ability in psychokinesis making me a powerful asset to team."

Flare, "Psychokinesis! Can I see a small demonstration?"

Silver, "Sure!"

Raising his hand it glowed a turquoise blue and soon that same color surrounded the couch Flare was on. He began to life it in the air causing her to laugh and clap her hands in glee leaving Cheese a little spooked at the sudden change of gravity. He gently lowered the coach onto the floor and the color faded.

Flare, "Amazing!"

Blaze, "And my specialty is dealing with fire, in order to protect my version of the chaos emeralds from my dimension, the sol emeralds, I use my powers as my strength."

She lit up her hands with flames displaying her pyrokinesis.

Flare's eyes glowed and she mimicked Blaze, "You mean like this?"

Blaze quelled the flames and lowered her arms, she smiled, "I finally have someone who I can identify with!"

Flare smiled back but breaking the moment was Knuckles nudging forward Rogue who hadn't spoken yet.

Rouge, "Alright alright! No need to be pushy. Hi there, my name is Rouge the Bat and I'm the most professional and effective jewel thief you'll ever meet! I proudly display the title of the World's Greatest Treasure Hunter. So if you want to get on my good side always present me with the best jewels you can find!" She turned to her partner, "Happy?" Looking to her left she smirked, "Hey Shadow why don't you break away from that wall you seem so dependent on and come and properly introduce yourself to your new girlfriend!"

Closing his eyes to again suppress the anger, he came off the wall and stepped forward, "Flare has already aquatinted herself with me but it doesn't hurt to reinforce who I am." He walked to the group and faced her, "I am Shadow the hedgehog the ultimate life form. I was created by Gerald Robotnik the grandfather of Dr. Eggman, your father."

Flare, "So are we related?"

He shook his head, "No my father is much much worse. He was a being called Black Doom who tried to destroy humanity by using me to achieve it. I have since killed him so you have no need to worry about that anymore. To take on what Sonic said he claims he's the fastest thing alive but I out match him at every given opportunity, now if you'll excuse me."

He dropped his expression and walked past her and out of the room.

Rouge, "Full of zest and spontaneity isn't he?"

Sonic, "Well I think Flare has had enough to take in for the day so we should give her some space. Cream would you show Flare to her new room please?"

She jumped right up, "Yes sir Mr. Sonic!"

Cheese jumped up and started to pull her to the stairwell. Cream grabbed her other hand and lead her with Cheese.

Cream, "This way Ms. Flare, I'll show you to your lovely new bedroom!"

Up the stairs and into a hall of many doors Cream lead her to the last door on the right. The red plush carpet felt lovely underfoot and the walls were decorated differently with each passing door to accommodate the different personalities that lived there. Stopping at hers which was blank and dull without any sprucing up, leaving it up to her as to design, Cream opened it to reveal her quarters. Entering in she saw a nice soft bed to her right, in front was a window, the floor matched the wooden floors in the hall and was centered with a blue and green circular throw rug. To the left was a bureau. Stepping in fully she could see the bedside table topped with a lamp to the bed's right with a bathroom door to the right of the table.

Cream, "Of course it's a little plain now but you can decorate to your own style like I have! And if you need any help with that Cheese and I love to do crafts. Let me know how you like it."

She nodded to her and thanked her. But as she was about to leave her there, Flare asked her this question,

"Where does Shadow sleep?"

Cream, "I'm sorry Ms. Flare but Shadow doesn't live here, he lives across the street from us in his own apartment."

Flare, "Oh, interesting."

Cream, "See you around!"

And with that she closed the door.

Flare, "Hm, across the street huh? Well it's time to give someone a visit!"

…

Walking across the street closing in on his apartment's entry door Shadow walked on pondering how easily Flare seemed to read him.

Shadow, "I can't be that open, I don't wear my heart on my sleeve or anything but she read through me like a book. Hm, that's unsettling but she is a take at an ultimate life from like me but the intentions for her are not as peaceful or well intentioned as Robotnik tried with me…the emeralds speak to her, well at least they like me. But she's a weapon, a weapon who is infused with the power of the chaos emeralds and not _just_ able to harness it."

He sighed and climbed the stairs to the third floor where his room was. Flare smiled as she saw him enter in the building across the way. Looking both ways she ran across and slipped into through the door unseen.

Shadow entered his studio and sat on the edge his bed as perusal; exhausted and heavy of heart. Perking up he almost forgot! Walking out of his bedroom he crossed his living room and went over to the secret panel where the other chaos emeralds were. They all were safe yet he needed to get the yellow one back from Flare. He gave a small sigh and closed the hatch. Turning to his left he was nose to nose with Flare.

Flare, "Hi!"

He propelled himself forward knocking her to the floor pinning her.

She began to flail, "Shadow it's me! It's me Flare!"

His eyes held a look of confusion then dulled once he realized it was her. Getting off he lifted her back on her feet.

Shadow, "What are you doing here and more importantly how did you find me?"

Flare, "Cream told me you lived in this building but finding what floor you were on was a freaking tough one! Do you know how many doors I had to knock on and how many people I had to ask in order to find where you were?"

Shadow, "You could've just asked the desk clerk where I was located, that's what they're for."

Flare, "Oh!….ah well I'm here now anyway!"

Shadow thought to himself, ' _She's crazy, that has to be it_.'; "Why are you here and what do you need me for?"

Flare, "When Cream gave me my room I saw that everyone I had met lived in that place but I didn't see a door that would relate to you so I asked her and she told me you don't live with us. Why?"

Shadow, "Well it's complicated and I choose to not get involved with their affairs too much, I don't need the aggravation."

She gave him a look, "Poor excuse for a person who just chooses to be alone. Why don't you just come over and live with us? I'm sure there's room enough for you, if not my room is good enough and I am more than content to sleep on the floor or the couch! You can't honestly tell me that living in this drab existence over here isn't lonesome. Plus the way that this apartment looks makes even _me_ want to jump out that window, it's just the worst place ever!"

He smirked at her comical display of a personality. He had to admit it was terribly lonely over here and the dark coldness of the apartment did tend to have that affect.

Shadow, "Thank you for your offer but I must decline."

He began to walk past her but she grabbed his elbow with her hand and turned him around as she swung with him.

Flare, "C'mon Shadow! I'd feel much more comfortable if you were there and besides it's a much more trusted area there for what ever keepsakes your keeping over here."

Shadow, "They aren't keepsakes per say, they are the seven chaos emeralds."

Her face bore shock, "And your keeping them _here_! Well no wonder they can be stolen so easily. That's completely unsafe! It's a danger to everyone even me."

He closed his eyes and sighed, she was right Eggman easily found them and with her life based on those emeralds it could be irresponsible for him to resist a higher security for the safety of the emeralds and inconsequently her life.

Shadow, "Fine, I accept-"

Flare, "Yay!"

She hugged him taking him by surprise. He had his hand poised in the air, not knowing what to do. He then noticed that the emerald shard on her forehead was glowing. He pulled her way and looked at her hard.

Flare, "What?"

The glow was gone, "Nothing, let's go. And can I have that emerald back?"

He gathered the emeralds, her helping, and transported the two across to Sonic's building. Knocking on the door Sonic was surprised to see them, more so Flare outside with Shadow, and let them in, giving a teasing look at Shadow.


	4. Nudge Nudge Wink Wink

Sonic stepped aside as they entered through the door, "So Shadow what changed your mind to have you live here?" He nudged him in the ribs with a wink and whispered, "It's not her is it?"

He breathed in a sigh, "Not necessarily and would everyone please stop with the flirting jokes? Flare made an excellent point concerning the welfare of the chaos emeralds and her life. They need a more secure location and this place would be better than mine. So can I stay here and will you keep these under lock and key or shall I take my business else where?"

Sonic, "Gee Shadow lighten up I'm just having fun with ya! Of course you can stay here we're all a team and it's about time. We all had a pool going on on when you'd come over to the dark side and set up shop here! And I win fifty bucks thank you! And thank _you_ Flare for talking him into it."

Flare, "I believe that I only presented him with irrefutable facts in the which he couldn't disagree with, nothing of my pleading got him here. Now it's getting late where will Shadow sleep?"

Sonic laughed, "Ok ok, come with me I'm sure there's a room left for you."

Up the stairs again they came to the hallway of many doors. First he stopped at Tails' and knocked.

Opening the door, "Hey Sonic what's up?"

Sonic, "Sup Tails, can you find a nice, secret and secure place for the chaos emeralds? Shadow is moving in and we need to keep a close eye on them now more than ever!"

Tails, "Oh wow! Hey Shadow nice for you to join us! I'll keep them safe don't you worry Sonic!"

They handed him the emeralds and he took them into his room and closed the door.

Continuing down the hall they came to the very end where Flare's room was on the right. To the direct left was another blank door, the last room in the hallway of doors.

Sonic opened it to reveal it already furnished and ready for habitation, "Here ya go Shadow all ready and waiting for you!"

Flare hung on Shadow's elbow, "Great! My room is just across from yours! We're hall-mates!"

He rolled his eyes, "Great, that's perfect."

Sonic chuckled again, "Well I hope you two have a good evening!"

He walked by and gave a wink to Shadow and Shadow only.

Waiting for him to pass on Shadow loosened his arm from her hold and opened his door.

Flare, "Goodnight then!"

He turned to her and nodded briefly, "Goodnight."

Shutting the door behind him he closed his eyes and sighed. Why him? He now was in the midst of the Sonic gang; all their cheery and petty airs flying around will definitely make him sick by the end of tomorrow, guaranteed. Not to mention Flare certainly has taken a liking to him. She was a dose to deal with but somehow it flattered him that a being such as her would latch onto him the way she did; it almost reminded him when he did that with….Maria. Pausing in a fleeting moment of terror he vigorously shook his head. Rubbing his eyes he made his way to his new bed and sat on the edge.

Shadow, "I need sleep, maybe everything will feel right once my head is clear."

Lying down on the overly comfy sheets, as soon as his head hit the pillows he was off to sleep.

…

Squinting his eyes open the brilliance of the sun blinded them through the crack in the curtains. Turning his head over he read the time, 12:57pm. Wow he slept half the day away. Rising, he stumbled to the bathroom getting a much needed, _hot_ , shower. Afterward he exited his room, hesitantly, and made his way downstairs. Coming to the landing he saw that Cream, Cheese, and Flare were sitting on the living room floor.

Cream, "Pull it through and there! See, a perfect origami pyramid! You can put little trinkets and keepsakes of your own in them or use them as gifts for others!"

Flare was cradling one in her hands as she looked at Cream, "Wow these are cute! I must keep that in mind for when Christmas arrives!"

Cream, "Oh hi Shadow! How did you sleep?"

He walked over to the three giving a small smile to Cream, "It was needed, the first restful sleep I had in a long while. I see Cream has you as her craft partner Flare."

Her face beamed at him, "Yeah and it's actually quite fun, look!" She presented the box to him. He hesitantly took it from her hands and inspected it, "Cream also told me about this magical holiday called Christmas! I can't wait until that comes around!"

Shadow took it in his hand and thought, ' _Hm not a bad design, a whole chaos emerald can fit in here….can I for once stop thinking about those things?_ '

He rolled his eyes and sighed, he handed it back to her, "It's nice. If you'll excuse me I'm going to get some late breakfast."

Flare, "Did you want me to cook something up for ya? I've never done it before but I have a strong sense that I'd be good at it!" As she lit up her hand with fire.

Shadow, "Thank you for the kind gesture but I'm going to decline, I don't want to disturb your creative circle here."

He turned and walked into the kitchen. Flare's face looked a little downcast as she turned back and looked to the floor with the box he gave back to her in her hands.

Cream cocked her head to one side, "What's the matter Ms. Flare?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing."

Her eyes glanced over to the closed shudders that served as the windows to the kitchen, "Is it Shadow?"

Her face shot up at the mention of him, "Shhh, he might hear you. Yes and no, I mean I feel very akin to him for some strange reason and I just don't like how he keeps away from everyone. It kinda hurts to be honest."

Cream, "I understand Ms. Flare, in the beginning where Shadow and I were first acquainted he was the same way but I must've broken down his barriers at some point because I'm the only one he talks to on a personal level!"

Cheese, "Chao chao!"

Cream, "Cheese is right. Just give him space, he's not a very sociable hedgehog and his past haunts him everyday."

Flare, "His past? What happened to him?"

She looked to the shudders then leaned in close to Flare, lowering her voice, "Well he was created by Eggman's grandfather for G.U.N so he could find the secret to eternal life and cure his granddaughter Maria. Shadow had a very very close connection with Maria as it's been said, they were inseparable.

Flare, "Had, what happened to her? Where is she now?"

Cream, "Well G.U.N's intentions weren't so goodhearted as Eggman's grandfather had thought and they decided to shut down the project and stormed into the space A.R.K where he was working, he worked alone in space away from the eyes of the world. They tried to destroy Shadow but Maria sacrificed herself to save him. He has been very haunted by that ever since."

Flare sat back in shock, mouth open in dismay, "I can't believe that, that's so sad…I feel terrible."

Cream, "Don't worry Ms. Flare he's here with us now, he's apart of our team so he can't be that alone."

Flare, "I know but still, something like that would definitely leave its scars and the way he acts, he must feel somewhat isolated."

Cream, "I seem to have overcome his walls maybe you will too!"

Flare, "Yeah but I won't pester, I feel that I might've already…"

Cream, "Don't worry I have a feeling you two will be as close as Cheese and I am!"

Cheese, "Chao chao!"

Cream, "Cheese agrees too!"

Flare smiled setting down the box and gripping her feet as she sat indian style. Shadow then stepped out of the kitchen, bowl in hand, and made his way back upstairs. Sonic soon exited the kitchen after him with a coy smile.

Cream, "Hello Sonic I didn't know you were in there!"

Sonic, "Yeah I was just making myself lunch and chatting with Shadow. I see you've got Flare into your crafting ways!"

Cream nodded, "Yes and she's really good at it!"

Flare rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment, "Oh well I wouldn't say that."

Sonic, "Nonsense, and there will be more opportunities to discover your hidden talents once we start training ya."

Flare, "T-training?"

Sonic, "Yep we gotta find out what types of powers you posses and then you've got to learn the extent of them and how to control them."

Flare, "Oh…ok."

Sonic, "Don't worry it'll be fun! We'll all take turns, including Shadow!"

He gave a wink as he went for the door down the hall to the left of the front door; where his and Amy's room was.

Flare turned back to Cream, "That was weird."


	5. Jammed Gears

The clink was heard as Shadow set his now empty bowl on his nightstand. He laid stretched out on his bed, right arm covering his eyes.

Shadow, "Curse that Sonic!"

 **Flashback to 15 minutes ago:**

Shadow, "Thank you for the kind gesture but I'm going to decline, I don't want to disturb your creative circle here."

He turned to go into the kitchen. Through the door he saw Sonic look at him from the counter, a smile slowly creeping onto his face.

Sonic, "Good morning Shadow or rather afternoon!"

He grunted in return.

Sonic, "Have ya seen your girlfriend out there? Her and Cream are quite cute making those little triangular boxes eh?"

Shadow slammed the cupboard he had opened and turned to him, "Would you stop heckling me with this schoolyard crap between Flare and I? There's absolutely nothing going on, zero! I've asked you before nicely and this is the last time before I kick your teeth in!"

Sonic, "Aw come on now! Don't tell me nothing has gone on between you, no 'fire'?"

Shadow turned around gathering his breakfast, not answering.

Shrugging it off Sonic continued, "Fine be in denial. By the way I'm taking Flare out today to test if she has speed or agility as one of her powers. You should come. I know she'll love your company and it gives you a chance to show off." He finished with a wink.

Gathering up his bowl of oatmeal he went for the door. Sonic held the 'after you' gesture and let him out first. With a scowl threatening to break through he made his way to the stairs feeling the eyes of everyone in the room on him.

 **Present time:**

Taking his arm off of his face he turned to his left to glare at the time. It was well after noon. Getting up he walked to the window and peeked out. Below he saw Sonic standing in the street with Flare. Sighing in annoyance and rolling his eyes skyward he turned from the window and exited his room.

…

Sonic, "It'll just be a little race to see if you can match my speed or even surpass it which would be astounding in itself."

Shadow, "Hmph."

He was perched atop a parallel parked car overlooking the road Sonic had marked as the starting line for their little "race".

Flare's face held uncertainty, "Uh-ok, I hope I don't embarrass myself because if I do, well, you know what that means. It gives more fuel to Rouge's superiority complex and more doubt of my abilities and we all know that will be a fun ride the next time a chaos emerald is in trouble and with Eggman…yikes, there's no room for incompetence right? But-"

Shadow bowed his head in a silent grimace and thought, _'She is such a rambler! Her mind is lost, she's completely insane! Why do I even put forth the effort in continually trying to join this band of misfit weirdos?'_

Flare, "The chao will need help furnishing their garden too I remember Cream telling me that, she knows this cute little secret garden that I so want to find! I love those little creatures I mean-"

Shadow, "Um Flare, I think we should get your first test out of the way before sundown if you please." His first input into the private agility test, "Running around in the city is much safer in the day than at night, trust me, less G.U.N machines."

He finished with a smirk trying to be as cool and patient as possible with this young creature that has taken such a clinging liking to him. He didn't want to completely right off to her that he was a total dingle.

Her face lit up like the sun and she nodded turning forward from him, "Ok let's get this going, I want to see how much my legs can take!"

Sonic chuckled, "Ok! Ready to burn the asphalt now? Don't worry Flare, if speed isn't your forte there is something else you are strong in, I know that for a fact. You're a heavily powerful asset for the team regardless."

She gave a nod and a smile as she watched him get ready into place to start. Mimicking his actions they paused…

Sonic turned his head to Shadow, "Uh, Shadow old buddy, can you give us a countdown?"

With a sigh into his chest he lifted it without opening his eyes,

"Yup. 3, 2, 1, go."

Wind and fire was the only thing that traced the place of their starting point following their trail to where they currently were running.

With eyes finally wide in curiosity, Shadow watched as the two blazed off together.

Shadow, "I must follow this closely to see if she indeed is fast as us or faster than me!"

In a flash with no prep, he lighted on top of the parked cars along the city streets; jumping and skipping the gaps as he caught up to the racing hedgehogs.

Flare was grinning ear to ear crazily happy that she had the strength to match Sonic's speed. She loved the feeling of the intense air and the thought of gliding through the streets so fast that you would have to cease blinking to catch her. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw another body running up to match them on top of the cars to her right. Her eyes brightened and her smiled opened slightly as she realized it was Shadow.

Suddenly she felt her legs jamming up, slowly becoming incapable of keeping up with the infinite run she upheld. Looking down she started to gallop into a glide position. The two boys looked back as she dropped back from her running only finding themselves competing with a now faster than light, flying Flare. They both stopped looking on as she jetted forward in a brown streak of light.

Sonic, "Whoa…"

Shadow's eyes were aglow with a modest amount of wonder, "Hedgehogs….can't fly…"

Their eyes followed the brown streak up in the air and around back to them. They ducked reflexively as she whipped right over them. Looking behind them they saw her stop and float down a half a mile away. They ran to her.

Sonic, "Wow Flare that was some pretty impressive stuff!"

She laughed seemingly out of breath and rosy cheeked, a bit leaning on her knees as well.

Flare, "Ha ha! I fly! I can fly! It was so weird…my legs began to lock and I could not move them, my brain wasn't working then I began to hop into the air and the next thing I know I am flying straight up into the sky!"

Shadow's arms were crossed, he hid his fear well as he thought to himself, 'Her body wears out very quickly…that is not a good sign.'

Sonic, "Well whatever that was that was amazing! Right Shadow?"

The two looked at him just staring blankly, Sonic gave a lit tap and repeated, "Shadow?"

Shadow, "Hm, what? Oh yes, it was very new and very interesting. Hedgehogs are not suppose to fly but you did it Flare! You certainly are a special creation, but we need to keep an eye on you, wearing out is not good when dealing with chaos emeralds."

Sonic, "Ah don't be such a worry wart, c'mon, let's go tell this awesome story to the rest! Race ya!"

Flare's eyes and face actually glowed at Shadow's words right before she flew after Sonic back to the house. He sighed standing there by himself. She is definitely unstable…

…

When he got back he saw everyone gathered around and Flare telling an enthusiastic tale of today's events,

"And when we were in the middle of racing my legs started to buckle and all I could do was a strained gallop hop. Then out of nowhere I was carried into the wind and shot faster than anything on Earth!"

She finished this with softly jumping into the air and suspending herself there as everyone gave their oohs and ahhs.

Flare caught his eyes and she beamed at him. He smiled a quick smile back before dodging them.

Sonic, "Yo Shadow! Come over here."

He was beginning to start the steps, hand on the rail when he sighed and looked up then turned to enter the living room.

Sonic, "Tomorrow we are going to have a procession of power testing for Flare and after that you will be training Flare of her new powers for the time being."

Shadow, "Why me?"

Sonic, "Because you know so much about the chaos emeralds it's best we couple her up with someone who is aware of her foreign anatomy at least in the most broadest ways."

He mulled his jaw, he knew Sonic was toying with him but he could not help but agree with her anatomy linked with the chaos emeralds and he knowing a thing or two."

He glared at Sonic, "Fine." He turned to Flare and softened, "I'll be happy to watch over you. Tomorrow will be a rough day in different aspects, so after you marathon you'll rest but the next day prepare for vigorous training."

He nodded and headed upstairs.

Cream took back the attention, "Wow Flare, do you think you can help me with my flying someday? I try so hard but my ears seem so weak…"

She smiled and touched her cheek, "Of course! It all is a matter of muscle!"

Everyone was very excited to the point Rouge didn't have much to say but a tiny tease of her and Shadow working together so intimately. Flare could not help but blush at that. She really didn't feel any romantic emotions of any kind to Shadow but just a strong attraction of an unspoken, almost platonic nature. Finding herself alone once more she decided to go to her room for personal time and rest. She feels her body needed it and was a little worried with what Shadow said about her wearing out. She entered her brightly warm colored room and sighed contently. She was happy to be in a house so full yet she hated going to her room alone…it felt wrong to her to be alone. But she didn't want to disturb Shadow she knew he was already on edge with her and everyone as it was and she did not know why…

She sighed and spun around dancing playfully to herself. She stopped and chuckled as she came to her window. The dusk was lovely and the city exhaust made the lights glow hazy and the glittering faint twinkle of stars even paler. Yet she smiled, the orange burnt sky was enough to give her a smile and lull her to sleep.


End file.
